Camp Yami
by JediMasterYami
Summary: YGODBZ crossover
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh nor do I own DBZ, the only things I do own is Faye Akito and this computer I'm writing on. Hmm. I think I need a better last name for Faye, lemme know if you have any.  
  
Key: //Yami to person// /Person to Yami/ "Spoken" 'Thought'  
  
"What? It's going to be another hour??" Erasa asked Videl, "Afraid so, Erasa." Videl answered calmly. "Man, we've like been on this bus forever!" "It's only been about an hour to an hour and a half." Gohan spoke up from behind Videl. "Yes, but Gohan, this ride makes school at Orange High look exciting!" Erasa exclaimed.  
  
The teens from Orange High were on their annual school trip to Camp Keweno, which was located up north, where snow was expected. They were on possibly the most uncomfortably bus there was, heading to the camp. Erasa and Videl sat next to each other, Gohan behind them. Sharpener was beside Videl and Erasa, but in another column of seats.  
  
Erasa checked her watch for about the fiftieth time. "Grrr, if this watch didn't have a second hand, I've said long ago it had stopped working." "Can't you be patient? We're almost there. Really." Videl went back to reading her book right after Gohan had stopped paying attention all together.  
  
When they finally reached the Camp grounds, most of the bus goers were asleep with boredom. They awoke, however, with a feeling of refresh-ness, finally getting off the bus. Ms. Katrik, their English teacher who was the chaperone for this trip, exclaimed once they were all off the bus, "Now, class, quiet down please. Now then, this is the first time we will not have the whole camp to ourselves. Domino High and our school have decided to book the camp at the same time. You will be sharing a cabin with people you do or do not know. I advise you to try and make some new friends, for this will be a good opportunity to do so." The class then followed her to the main room.  
  
There, the kids of Domino High were waiting. Many looked half asleep, similar to how some of the Orange Star High scholars felt on the bus. Gohan sat next to a kid whose hair looked like the after shock of sticking a fork within an electrical outlet. "Hi, my name's Gohan. I figured we might be sharing rooms, so I thought we could do introductions now." The kid smiled, unfortunately, Sharpner picked that time to speak, "Making friends, Gohan?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Sharpner, if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all." Erasa waved a finger annoyingly at Sharpner, he sat down next to a person with brown hair, who was typing on his state-of-the-art computer.  
  
Gohan frowned, "Uh, that's Sharpner, and the girl with the blonde hair is Erasa, and that's Videl, the one with the black hair." He said. "My name's Yugi," Another blonde spoke up beside Yugi, "I go by Joey, pleased to meet ya." "That's Tristan and Tea over there playing duel monsters, and that's Seto on the laptop. He seemed to forget this was our vacation." Yugi joked. "I resent that, you try running a multi-million dollar company and still be in high school!" Seto said, looking up from his computer. "Er, right." Yugi said. "And having a girlfriend.." Joey whispered so only the group could hear, but Seto heard, his ears and the back of his neck went red. "Really? Kaiba? A girlfriend? Nah, you must be kidding." Tristan told Joey. "No really, before we left, I saw her with him. Hm, she was kind of cute. I didn't recognize her though, so maybe she don't go to Domino High." He told Tristan.  
  
Gohan and the others were very lost in this conversation, not really knowing about what the kids from Domino High were talking about. But they got the main idea. "Oh, I almost forgot, Ryou, why don't you come over here?" A boy with white hair came over from his lonely little corner. [A/N: Wow, I made him sound like Charlie Brown] "Gohan, and others, this is Ryou. Ryou, this is Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa." "How do you do?" Ryou asked in his quiet voice that held a hint of a British accent. "Good, and you?" Gohan answered. "Uh, not so well, didn't have the greatest ride here." "I don't think anyone did," replied Joey with a Brooklyn accent in his voice, contrasting to Ryou's. Just then, the teacher for Domino High called everyone's attention.  
  
"Excuse me, excuse me. May I have your attention please? We have the arrangements all smoothed down, so the teachers will be handing the sleeping arrangements." Then teachers were true to their word and started handing out packets with all the information the students could need on this trip. "Alright! There's skiing in this," Joey said, as soon as he got his packet. "Do you even know how to ski?" Tristan teased his best friend lightly. "Of course, I've been skiing before." Joey said mumbled. Suddenly, Kaiba shut his laptop, "I bet the Chihuahua wouldn't last even the littlest of hills." "Come here and say that to my face, you. you. Ah, oh man out of comebacks."  
  
Joey's attention, and the rest of theirs', was suddenly grabbed by someone entering the building. It was a girl, wearing warm clothing like the rest of the people there. She wore a black jacket with dark tight blue jeans, but lose at the bottom. She had dark brown hair with streaks of dark red in it, and blue eyes similar to Ryou. She had a necklace that looked curiously familiar, it was the shape of an Ankh. //I know her!// Yugi's Yami suddenly spoke up in Yugi's soul room. /What? I don't think I know her./ Yugi questioned back. //Of course you haven't, I remember her from my time. From my former time in Egypt. She has a Millennium Item, the Millennium Ankh// Yami was silent after that, mainly because Yugi saw Gohan staring at him strangely. "You okay, Yugi?" "Ah, yes, of course." Yugi stammered.  
  
"Hi everyone, sorry I'm late, oh," she said noticing new faces. "My name's Faye. What's yours?" "My names Gohan, it's a pleasure to meet you. This is Videl, the grouch over there is Sharpner," Sharpner apparently didn't hear Gohan or else just ignored him. "And that's Erasa." Yugi then spoke up, "I don't believe we've met, my name's Yugi. This is Joey, Tristan, Tea and Ryou. And, oh yes, that's Seto on the computer." "Uh, we've met." Faye said when Yugi mentioned Seto's name, turned a very slight shade of pink. Joey then smiled. "Ah, I remember you now, I saw you with Seto earlier." At this Seto's ears turned a shade of red, Joey noticed. "Ah ha! Seto does have a girlfriend!!! And you guys doubted me." Joey said, turning to the others. Now both Faye and Kaiba's faces were a nice shade of red. Everyone laughed. "So, Faye, do you go to Domino High?" Gohan asked, Faye nodded her head. "Yep, I moved there over the summer to start school." "How'd you meet Kaib- Uh, Seto?" Tristan asked. "Oh, through classes we took over the summer." Tea suddenly leaned into Faye and whispered "How can you stand him?" she asked. Faye smiled, "It's hard," she joked, "But he's not a bad guy. Really." Tea smiled.  
  
"So, uh, Yugi, why do you wear that pyramid necklace thing? I thought only girls wore that kinda thing." "Guys can wear necklaces too, Gohan" Yugi said. "Okay, but, if there's any reason, why do you have it on?" "Uh, just my, erm, good luck charm." Yugi stammered, not wanting to reveal the real reason. Maybe he explain it later, now didn't seem a good idea, considering they just met. The groups' teachers finally got to them, and they received their schedules (not including the packet, they already got that.) Yugi, Ryou, Gohan, Kaiba were in one cabin, and Sharpner, Tristan, and Joey in the other for the boys. For the girls, they were all in one cabin: Tea, Videl, Erasa, and Faye. "But, we don't have to split into groups until we go in to the cabins, so we can still go skiing together. And what else they have here."  
  
A/N: So. good idea, bad idea? This is just the introduction, however, it gets more in depth as the story moves along. I'm not accepting flames, however creative criticism is accepted and wanted. I tried to combine two of my fave animes, so, the only brain wave I had was to send them to camp. If you have any ideas lemme know. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh nor do I own DBZ. Yep.  
  
Hey peoples, the story should start to move along now. Don't worry, the action comes in later when Joey tries to Ski. That should be veeery interesting. Currently, they've just gotten introductions over and have unpacked *clap clap* What will they do next? *echo* Find out in this episode of... uh. Camp Yami!!  
  
Key: //Yami to person// /Person to Yami/ "Spoken" 'Thought'  
  
At Yugi and group's cabin  
  
They had all somehow lugged their bags to their cabin and were now unpacking them. Kaiba had the most out of everyone, only because he brought most of his office with him. It was mostly just paperwork, but it all seem important to Kaiba. "Does he suspect he'll get anything done?" Gohan whispered to Yugi. Yugi just shrugged, and continued unpacking his stuff. Ryou had unpacked his CD- player and was listening to it, leaving his stuff half-unpacked, saying he'd get to it later. Kaiba had unfolded one of those foldable cabinets and placed all his paperwork onto it. The cabin had come with four dressers with two bunk-beds and one regular one. Each had bug netting around them. "I call top bunk," Gohan called, and he jumped/flew onto the top. Yugi and Ryou stared at him, Kaiba was to busy to take notice. Gohan smiled sheepishly and tried to explain, "I um, well, we just met and I already blow my cover." "How'd you do that?" Yugi asked, "Yes, that was amazing." Ryou added. //I thought I sensed something about him.// Yami said to Yugi. /What, Yami?/ //I sensed an extraordinary amount of power coming from Gohan, and Videl for that matter.// /Why didn't you say anything?/ //Because I wasn't sure Aibou// /Oh./  
  
Gohan turned to Yugi, "I'll explain if you do." "What?" Yugi asked. "Guess I'm going first. I sensed the darkness inside both you and Ryou, and even Faye. I thought it may have something to do with the pyramid you had." Yugi smiled, "You're right, Gohan." He sighed, "I don't think you'll understand, or believe me, but I'll be honest with you." Gohan nodded, "It can't be weirder than Ginyu." "Ginyu?" Ryou asked, "Yes, he had the ability to switch bodies, long story, but gone on Yugi." Yugi hesitated but his Yami told him to keep going. //Come on, tell him, Aibou, I think we can trust him.// "It began with finding this," he pointing to the puzzle. "It was in many pieces than, but I managed to put it back together. Then, I unlocked the secret of the puzzle. Since then, nothings bring the same. I um, guess I unlocked my darker half. The same with Ryou, he had the Millennium Ring, though, I have the Millennium Puzzle. However, there were sprits in the puzzles, Yami Yugi (Yugioh) and Yami Bakura. Though, both our Yamis can be in physical presence, er, when they feel like it." A light then shone through the puzzle and then, Yami Yugi appeared. He looked pretty much like Yugi, but taller, with a deeper voice and many buckles on his clothes.  
  
"Wow," Gohan whispered. Yami gave his winning smile, and said "Hello, I go by Yami. Guess you're Gohan." They shook hands, " Amazing," Gohan said. "You can fit inside that piece of jewelry?" Yami smiled. "It's not easy," Ryou then spoke up "Did you say you sensed it in Faye?" Gohan turned to him, "Yes, why? Does that mean anything?" Yugi turned to Yami, "You were right, Yami." "I'm always right," Yami put in defensibly.  
  
"So, Gohan, your turn to explain." "Oh yes, well, this won't be so easy. Hm, okay, I'll start with this, this is what my Dad told me when I was young." He held out his hands, about a half a foot apart. "Everyone has a. Power, inside of him or her. It's just how you decide to use it." At this Seto looked up from what he was doing. A ball of light. Of energy had appeared in between his hands. Yugi eyes widened (if that's possible) even more than ever. "Now," Gohan continued, "You can use power to fly, you just take the power from inside you and push it upward underneath you. It takes a lot of practice at first, but it becomes easier. Now, considering we're only here for two weeks, I probably won't be able to teach you have to use the power you have." "Cool, so, you uh, just bring it out?" Ryou asked. "Yes," Gohan answered. "Can Videl do this?" "Videl?" "Yes," Yami asked. "Yes, she can fly, but shoot power beams, no. Why do you ask?" Gohan now asked Yami, "I sensed the same power in her that I did in you."  
  
In Sharpner, Tristan, and Joey's cabin  
  
Meanwhile, in the other boys' cabin, Tristan and Joey had started a sock war, using the beds as forts. Sharpner, considering this too childish, hadn't joined in. Tristan was winning, seven hits to four. Joey then picked that moment to suddenly stand and get smacked in the face. "Ah man, I think I forgot my CD-player!" Tristan got up from behind the other bed. "Ah, no sweat Joey, You can borrow mine." He searched within his bag and brought out his player. "Here, I'm not sure what CDs in there, though." Joey smiled, "Hey, thanks." "No prob." Joey placed the headphones on and hit play. He immediately started to snicker. "What now?" Tristan asked, finally finishing unpacking the rest of his stuff. Joey started to sing the song, "Oops, I did it again" by Brittany Spears, complete with bodily movements (A/N: O_O). "Aie! I forgot I lent my CD-Player to Serenity! She er, must have left her CD in." Joey laughed, popping the CD out. "Nice try pal, but Serenity's my sister, I would know what she would listen too... " Joey joked with Tristan, too bad it really was Serenity's CD.  
  
"Losers," Sharpner murmured, low enough no one heard, other wise he'd have Joey on him in an instant. Unfortunately for Joey, Sharpner works out, and would beat Joey up very easily. -.-'  
  
At the Main Hall  
  
Both gangs had met up with each other, discussing the schedules. "Well, there's skiing for the main part of the trip. Hmm, oooh! A haunted house tour? Neat!" Tea said as she read the schedule. "Yeah, they said it was based on the history of the camp. Like how the built it and so on. I believe this camp is pretty old, not like hundreds of years. but maybe around 50." Videl acknowledged. "Interesting stuff they have to do here." Videl commended. "Yeah, it's real nice here." Gohan said. "What should we do first?" Yugi asked "I say the haunted house tonight and perhaps skiing this well.. I was going to say mourning, but it's already almost lunch time. Hmm, why don't we wait 'till after lunch and then catch the slopes?" Tristan said. Everyone agreed. They left to the lunch room, mainly in one group for the most part. Kaiba moved toward the back with Faye, and the rest noticed this, Tea giggled. Ryou's Yami, Bakura, then spoke up (only Ryou could hear) //So, where are we going Aibou?// /To lunch/ //Oh. I still don't get why you made me come. It's such a waste of time.// /Well, Yami, It would have looked odd if I wasn't the only one not going./  
  
//Hmp.// Bakura said.  
  
Alright, I admit, I had to put in the haunted house thing. I just went to Halloween Horror night at Bush Gardens. For those of you who don't live in FL, Halloween Horror nights is something Universal and Bush Gardens do every Halloween. They have the entire park decorated to be uh.. Halloweeny. They have haunted houses there, people dressed up, the works. It was a blast, I went with a few friends of mine. Anywho, so there's going to be that maybe, if the cast feels like going. ^_^  
  
Now, off to review this story!! .please. 


	3. Chapter Three

;; I completely forgot about this story. I had typed this chapter awhile ago, however never posted it. After being in a better English class, I even revised it, so it should be much better than before. Plus, more pages! Yay! == So uh... read and review... and now I go back to working on my homework... ahhh, the days of a high school upperclassmen... vV

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh nor do I own DBZ. Yep.

After Lunch, they headed to each of their cabins to gear up to go skiing. They had all rented skis, most of them only having a little experience. Joey's experience was the little hills in his backyard when he was younger. Needless to say, he was a little worried, but desperately trying to hide it but being overly cocky.

They all met together after gearing up, and walked over to the slopes. Joey walked cockily, hoping he knew what he was doing. Kaiba and Faye were having their own conversion, and Kaiba had even slipped his hand in Faye's.

"So, have you ever been skiing?" Faye asked Kaiba.

"A few times, mostly just here and there, how about yourself?"

"Once or twice, I'm not too good at it." She had gone with her grandfather up in the mountains near here skiing.

"You're probably better than Joey," he informed her, she smiled weekly, and then said,

"You may have a point, but you really should lighten up on Joey, and the rest of them. At least for this trip." Kaiba made a face, "Ugh, that dog?" Faye glared at him.

"Ehhh, fine. I'll try."

"Good. You'll enjoy yourself more this way. Hey, by the way, hmm, I guess this is a stupid question, but did you did your laptop and/or work?"

"Yes, I had so much of it, I didn't have much of a choice."

"I brought my laptop, you can send me some of the files. I can do them for you." Faye said, for she sometimes went over to Seto's to help, she knew what to do.

"Well, that would be a lot of help, but you don't have to, really. I can manage."

"Lair," Faye laughed, "Just send me some of the files. I think I'll be able to do them."

"Alright, I'll send them when we get back, don't forget to send them back when you've finished with them."

"I won't," she promised.

"That is, Seto, if I get back in one piece. Can you trust me to not crash into anything?" she joked. "I don't know, I may decide to accidentally plan revenge and crash into you."

"Ah, Faye, is that the best plan of revenge you could come up with?"

She thought about it, then said, "Yup, oh come one, it's finally vacation, you can't blame me."

"No, I guess not." He pulled her closer, having his arm on Faye's shoulders. Totally un-Seto like.

[Seto: Stares

A/N: Awwww come on, corny but sweet let me have my fun :P]

Joey was leading the group, so he was the first to see the mountains, his face fell. Then he saw the rest of the group behind him catch up, and he put his cocky face back on with a lot of trouble.

"Their huge," Erasa exclaimed, they all noticed the skiers on the mountain, they looked like professionals.

"Are those the mountains were skiing?" Joey asked, his voice shook. Seto opened his mouth but with a sharp glare from Faye he quickly closed it.

Tea shook her head no. "Nope, those are if you've had a lot of experience. The ski-mountains for us are over there somewhere." She pointed over to the left. The group sighed a relief, even Sharpner.

"Are we ever going to be off this trail?" Tristan asked. They had exited the main campsite grounds heading for the ski lift.

"I think the end of the trail is just over there, where the trees break." Faye said. Gohan nodded. 'Man,' he thought to himself, 'too bad I have to keep my cover down, otherwise, I could have just flown there and had been there by now. Oh well, no harm in walking.' Yugi the same, his Yami was dieing to see the mountains, but he couldn't let anyone know about himself.

Yugi, perhaps I could take over for a while? I'd really like to see the mountains.

/I guess so, but don't let anyone see/. A light shown out from the puzzle, but no one noticed because it was still daylight, that is, the flash went unnoticed. A second later, Yami Yugi was standing there, but hopefully no one would notice. Really, who would notice the fact he's much more taller and his eyes have narrowed. Plus the tone of voice. But no one seemed to noticed. Gohan turned his head, sensing the sudden "darkness", Yami didn't notice.

"Amazing," Yami whispered in his deep voice.

"Sure is," Videl said back, "I've never seen anything like this in my life." Yami nodded.

"I mean, if you count the textbooks, then yes, I've seen them, but textbooks don't give the same... Feeling this real ones do." They got up to the ski-lift, Tea, Erasa, Tristan and Ryou decided to stay behind and be the cheerleaders. Sharpner wanted to do the same, but his pride wouldn't let him. Only Joey, Sharpner, Seto, Gohan, Faye, Yami, and Videl remained. They rode the ski-lift, more than half-way up the mountain,that was a lot shorter than the rest of the professional mountains.

They reached the top, everyone put their skis on and the rest of there gear. Walking up towards the ledge, Joey kneeled down on one knee and glanced down, he whistled. "Man, that's mighty steep, uh, guys."

"Gee, is Joey _scaaaared??_ Aw, how cute." Sharpner said. Videl turned her sharp glace towards Sharpner, "YOU want to go first? I think you should." She said, shoving him off. Everyone laughed, watching him narrowly avoid trees and try to stay upright. Too bad for him, he tripped over a tree root and rolled down the rest of the mountain.

"Soooo," Videl said turning to them all, "Who wants to go next?" The group looked alittle nervous at her saying that. They edged subconsciously away from the ledge.

Gohan went next, along with Videl. They did alright, mainly because they steadied themselves with their power. Yami (a.k.a. Yugi) went next with Joey (who tripped twice, but managed to catch himself. Yami said later to him, he made the funniest faces.) Then, only Faye and Seto were left.

Faye looked at Seto, alittle nervous. Seto nodded, "Ready?"

"Yup, here goes nothing," Faye said, as both of them jumped off. They skied in unison together, making it past all the trees and other foreign objects (also known as Sharpner.) They neared the bottom when Faye asked Seto suddenly, "Um, Seto? How exactly do you stop??"

"What? I thought you said you've been skiing before!

"Well, I have, I just forgot."

"Oh, well turn you skis to the side, you should skid to a stop."

"Thanks."

They reached the bottom, but Faye would have stopped fine, if it wasn't for the same hidden, snow-covered small rock Joey tripped over before. She lost her balance, a few seconds later she had almost regained it, but at that current moment, Seto came into her path. She ran straight into him, knocking him over, and tumbling the rest of the way down. Which wasn't very far. They landed in a heap, Faye on top of Seto. She blushed and quickly got up, causing pain in her leg, but once up extending her hand to help Seto up.

"Sorry," she said, extremely embarrassed. Seto got up, winced holding his side lightly, and then smiled.

"Ah, no your not, I know you too well. You did that on purpose." She smiled, a little relieved.

"At least my stop was done right, it's just that, er, there was a rock or something in the way." The others were off to the side rushing over, but they still heard everything that was said.

Everyone smiled, mainly because they thought it was not an accident. Seto looked a tad nervous, and looked away slightly flustered.

"Uh, hi guys." Tea walked over to Faye's side, "Oh, Faye, you're bleeding! We should go to first aid." Faye glanced down at her leg; a nasty gash running from her knee to her upper thigh was visible through a long cut through her pants.

"Yeah, I must have caught that rock up there," Faye said sighing, "Darn. I liked these pants, alright, let's go. Seto, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, my side hurts a bit though, I'll be one big bruise by tomorrow." He said. Faye leaned onto Videl, and limped the rest of the way back to the main campsite grounds. Everyone followed, wondering if they would get into trouble. They could not all fit in the first aid building, even though it was a good size building, so only Seto, Videl (who was helping Faye walk), Tea, and Faye went in. The rest went to the main hall, because it was too cold to wait outside.

The nurse's eye opened when she was Faye's injury. "Oh my, child. I guessed it was from skiing, how did you manage to do that to your leg?"

"Got my leg caught on a rock," she replied glumly. The nurse nodded, "Ah, I've seen so many injuries because of that, well, let's get you fixed up." She lead Faye over to a cot, motioning for her to sit down. The nurse, known as Mrs. Takeru, searched through her cabinets pulling out a bottle of disinfectant used for cuts and some ace bandages.

"Hm, dear," She said smiling slightly, "you may not like this, but I'm afraid your pants are too tight to be simply rolled up. I cannot get to your cut, without ripping them further then they already all without hurting you." Faye looked to Seto, "Um Seto? Could you turn around for a second?" Seto turned, turning a very slight shade of red. Faye had a bit of trouble, her leg hurt, especially when the fabric of her jeans rubbed against her leg. But with Tea and the nurse's help, (Videl had left to inform the others that they should be back soon) they had got it done. The nurse applied disinfectant to the wound; Faye took a sharp intake of air when the liquid hit the wound, Seto twitched slightly. Mrs. Takeru quickly applied the bandages to Faye's leg; the wound was pretty large, but not too deep. So it wasn't too bad.

When done, Faye painfully slow put her pants on again. "Okay, thanks Seto." He turned back again, his face showed relief which quickly went back to his usually face mask, expressionless. They all thanked Mrs. Takeru and left to the main hall, where the others were waiting. Faye limped slightly, but tried to hide it. When they were walking back, Faye thanked Tea and Seto for waiting with her.

"No problem, what are friends for?" Tea said, Seto nodded.

"Guess you were wrong," Faye told Seto.

"Wrong? Me? Why, I'm never wrong." Seto joked. Tea turned around, for she was in front of them, for she had never heard Seto crack a joke before. Faye looked to Tea, "No offense to Joey, cause he seems like a great guy, but," she turned to Seto. "You said, I couldn't do worse than him... But, he didn't have to visit first aid." She smiled.

Tea laughed, "He may not be the smartest, or, er, anything else like that, but he is a great friend." She said.

They walked in silence for a few moments.

"I guess the haunted house is postponed." Tea said. Faye looked to her, "I guess so, I thought that you guys could go without me through."

"Nonsense, we'll just see it tomorrow; anyway, what fun would it be without you?" Seto asked. He leaned over to her, "And, now I have a chance to get something done and prove everyone wrong, that I can get work done, even under extreme conditions." Faye smiled.

They reached the main hall, which had the tallest ceiling Faye had ever seen. The group was all there, Joey and Yugi were teaching Gohan and Videl how to play duel monsters, while Tristan and Erasa were watching and having their own conversation. Sharpner was no where to be seen, which made the group much happier. They didn't really care where he went, except for Erasa. When they saw Faye, they began they're questions. Faye explained it was just a very large 'paper-cut', nothing was severely wrong. They discussed what they were going to do tomorrow, mainly just the haunted house. There also was the ropes coarse, archery, canoeing, and even a real archeological dig. Ryou seemed very interested in the last one, the others learned why when he told them that his father was an archeologist.

"This camp has everything," Faye exclaimed. "Well, that's good, because we have two weeks, almost three weeks, to fill up. Let's see, we'll do the haunted house tomorrow, and maybe a bit of canoeing if we have time? We can always do the things we like more than once." Gohan said.

Faye nodded, "Hmm, that sounds good. I know I can canoe, because that doesn't take to much effort from your legs. Then the next day we can go do something else, my leg won't hurt as bad."

"Ah, sounds good Faye. Hmm, why do they have a haunted house? I mean, it's kinda strange for a camp." Erasa asked.

"Well, I guess it's something extra they do, it's pretty close to Halloween too, maybe they do it every year." Tristan said.

"Hmm, that sounds right. Anyways, it'll still be pretty cool." Gohan said.

Yugi checked his watch, "It's getting pretty late, we should head back before they kick us out of here so they can close up." Everyone agreed, and the group split up, each heading for their own cabin. Seto's cabin was on the way to Faye's, so he walked with her. They usually separted the guys and girl's cabins, but there were too many girls and they had to use the guys one. She started to limp badly, he steadied her and she put her arm on his shoulder for support.

"At least you didn't get hurt as bad." She said to him.

"Nah, I'm tough." He joked, "I can take people ramming into me, especially when they do that on purpose."

"Oh, come on, you know I didn't mean to. If I did however, I would have not gotten hurt myself. Well, maybe... Maybe to make it look like an accident. Hm, maybe I did do it on purpose." She mused. "You know, Seto, you've become a bad influence on me." She joked.

"Ha, me? A bad influence on you? Oh come on, I think you have it backwards."

They reached her cabin, Seto's being right behind Faye's.

"G'night," Faye said sleepily.

"Goodnight, Faye." On impulse, he leaned down slightly, (Faye's not that short, Seto's just really tall) and kissed her lightly on her forehead. He blushed, and left to his cabin, and Faye went into hers. Tea, Erasa, and Videl were already in their pajamas, but sitting on top of their beds and under the mosquito netting, exchanging stories. Videl and Erasa were telling Tea about The Great Saiyaman and Videl's work on fighting crime. Tea then found out later that the Great Saiyaman was really Gohan. She knew who Saiyaman was, but not the real person under the mask. She watched the World Tournament, the one where Gohan was unmasked by Sharpner and Erasa, but she didn't watch all of it. She's not into that type of thing. Tea talked about Yugi and how he defeated the master duelist, Pegasus. Faye changed into her pajamas, and talked for a little while, but was the first to fall asleep.

Well, that was exciting. == Hmm, I should get the next chapter up soon. Already started writing it, hehe, mostly in class, sneaking it in. So, read and review! Although by this point it's just a review. Until next chapter, we will meet again!! flies away all Super-hero like.


End file.
